Helpless
by Mattroska
Summary: Yuki está doente... poor boy.Capítulos novos.
1. Capítulo 1 Preocupação

_Yo, minna! V_

_Essa é a minha 1ª fic de Furuba_

_Por isso, reviews!_

**Capítulo 1 – Preocupação**

Era época de férias, um mês sem escola. Tohru tinha ido para a casa de campo de Hanamichi junto de Uotani e lá passaria o mês todo.

Era uma noite com ventos frios na casa dos Sohma.

Kyo e Yuki estavam sentados à mesa, esperando Shigure chegar com a comida. Shigure chega com uma bandeja nas mãos, ele se senta e põe a bandeja sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kyo olhando para o que parecia ser comida.

- Bolinho de arroz, não está óbvio? – responde Shigure alegre como sempre.

- Isso é marrom... – Kyo encara os bolinhos.

- Ah, mas não tem nada para comer... vou fazer mercado amanhã. – diz Shigure, comendo um bolinho.

- Fazer o que... – Kyo se serve de um bolinho também.

- Nhyaaa... Yuki-kun, não vai comer? – pergunta Shigure.

- Hã? – Yuki estava quase dormindo na mesa.

- Não vai comer? – pergunta Shigure novamente.

- Não. Eu acho que estou com gripe... vou deitar mais cedo. – responde Yuki se levantando.

- É melhor você tomar um remédio. – disse Shigure.

- Hai. – Yuki respondeu, saindo do recinto e indo para o seu quarto.

Era madrugada, todos dormiam.

Yuki acorda, em seu quarto, com uma forte dor em seu peito. Ele se levanta e vai andando com dificuldade, apoiando-se na parede. Sai de seu quarto e começa a andar pelo corredor. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito tão forte, que o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Não conseguia mais se mexer ou respirar. Procurando por ajuda, bate com a pouca força que tinha na porta de Kyo, que era a mais próxima.

Kyo acorda com o barulho em sua porta e vai ver o que era, ele vê yuki de joelhos no chão, ofegante.

- Yuki... – Kyo se ajoelha ao seu lado e põe a mão sua mão sobre sua testa. – Você está com muita febre... você tomou o remédio?

- Hai. – Yuki responde com a voz cansada.

Kyo lhe oferece apoio, guia-o até o quarto, o põe na cama e o cobre.

Yuki apertava os olhos de dor e leva uma mão ao peito quando sente uma forte dor, fazendo-o respirar com mais dificuldade.

- O-O qu-que você se-sente? – Kyo estava assustado com o estado de Yuki.

Kyo sai correndo para procurar algum remédio para abaixar sua febre e tentar acalmar sua respiração.

Após cinco minutos, ele retorna ao quarto com um copo d'água, um pano e dois remédios. Ele senta Yuki na cama e lhe dá o copo d'água e os remédios para beber, mas Yuki estava totalmente sem forças para faze-lo. Kyo o ajudou a beber a água e os remédios e deitou-o novamente. Kyo passava o pano em seu rosto, para tirar o suor da febre.

A respiração de Yuki se acalma um pouco e ele abre os olhos, e com a vista embaçada ele olha para Kyo.

- Sente-se melhor? – Kyo perguntou tentando ser gentil.

Yuki fecha os olhos e tosse forte. Tossia sem parar agora. A última tossida veio acompanhada de dor e quando Kyo viu, o sangue escorria pelo canto da boca de Yuki. Ele o sentou e limpou o sangue de sua boca.

- Sente muita dor? – Yuki não respondeu, ficava de cabeça baixa. Kyo olha para o relógio. – Agüente um pouco mais. Já são quase seis da manhã e aí eu ligo para Hatori-san.

- Lie. – Yuki disse, segurando fraco a mão de Kyo.

- Mas...

- F-fica... c-comi-igo... – Yuki sussurrou fraco.

Kyo não conseguiu dizer não. Mesmo sendo o Rato, ele estava sofrendo muito, não podia fazer nada com ele. Ele se sentou ao lado de Yuki na cama e fez um pequeno carinho em suas costas.

- Você não... você não quer que Hatori-san te leve para a Casa, não é? – Kyo faz a pergunta com uma entonação de certeza.

Yuki apenas vira o rosto.

- Sum-sumimassen. – Kyo se desculpa ao ver o rosto triste de Yuki.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Yuki deixa escapar involuntárias lágrimas; ele leva as mãos ao seu rosto, tentando as parar.

Yuki balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo e não parava de chorar. Kyo ficou com tanta pena do Rato e, em um impulso para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, o abraça.

Yuki apenas se deixa abraçar, sentia-se tão fraco naquele momento, precisava de um abraço. Tantos momentos que ficou fraco e precisou de um abraço reconfortante, mas nunca teve.

- Eu... não vou deixar. – Kyo pronuncia.

- Hu?

- Não vou deixar que Hatori-san leve você pra lá.

- Arigatou... – é a última palavra que Yuki pronuncia, antes de desmaiar no colo de Kyo.

Kyo o deita na cama e limpa suas lágrimas. Agora sua febre estava bem baixa e respirava mais normalmente. Mesmo assim, Kyo ficou preocupado com o fato de Yuki ter tossido sangue.

_O que estão achando?_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews..._


	2. Capítulo 2 Diagnóstico

_Domo arigatou minna!_

_Que baum q estaum gostando_

_Aqui está o capítulo 2, eqt assisto Full Metal Alchemist super mal dublado! xD_

**Capítulo 2 – Diagnóstico**

Era de manhã e Kyo acordou com o intuito de ligar para Hatori vir examinar Yuki, mas pensou bem. Se ele ligasse, iria parecer que estava preocupado com o Rato e não queria que pensasse isso. Então, Kyo foi falar com Shigure.

- Ei... – Kyo chamou Shigure que estava na sala, lendo um livro.

- Ah, ohayou Kyo-kun! - Shigure cumprimentou.

- Aquele rato parece que ele está doente, liga pro Hatori. – Kyo disse, tentando não transparecer a preocupação que ele tentava esconder de Shigure e até de si mesmo.

- Ah... é? – Shigure olhou para o teto, levantou-se, pegou o telefone e ligou para Hatori. – Ohayou, Ha-san, aqui é o Shigure.

- Eu sei, fale. – Hatori respondeu no telefone.

- É que Yuki-kun ficou doente, você pode vir aqui?

- Claro, depois do almoço.

- Tá bom. Ja ne, sayounara. - Shigure desliga o telefone. – Ha-san vem aqui depois do almoço. Eu vou ver como Yuki-kun está.

- Hum. – Kyo somente resmungou.

Shigure subiu até o quarto de Yuki. Sentou em sua cama e olhou para o garoto que dormia profundamente, mas com uma aparência de cansaço. Shigure ajeita o edredom e acaba acordando-o.

- Yuki-kun, o que sente? É falta de ar? – Shigure pergunta com um tom doce e baixo.

- Hm... meu peito dói um pouco. – Yuki responde com a voz cansada.

- Desde ontem?

- Hai.

- Certo, Ha-san estará aqui depois do almoço para te examinar. Durma um pouco.

Shigure cobriu Yuki que cai no sono novamente.

Era hora do almoço e como dito, Hatori estava lá. Ele logo subiu para examinar Yuki.

Depois de uns 15 minutos, Hatori chama Shigure ao quarto, Yuki ainda dormia.

- Eu o examinei. – Hatori disse para Shigure, olhando para Yuki.

- É uma gripe forte? – pergunta Shigure.

- Não, é pior. – Hatori encara Shigure sério.

- Pneumonia? – Shigure substitui seu habitual rosto alegre por um preocupado.

- Infelizmente... é tuberculose.

- Na-não pode ser... – Shigure encara o chão.

- Ele deve estar com a doença já faz um tempo, mas ele só a sentiu agora... ou vinha sofrendo em silêncio.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Eu não posso fazer nada, ele teria que ser hospitalizado, mas você sabe que...

- É complicado, eu sei. Mas o que vai acontecer com ele? – Shigure não conseguia encarar Hatori.

- Ele não vai agüentar, ele vai morrer. – Hatori disse a última frase com um tom baixo de voz.

Shigure e Hatori saíram do quarto e conversaram mais um pouco. Hatori receitou alguns remédios e logo foi embora.

Shigure se volta para a casa e vê Kyo na porta.

- Então, o que aquele fracote tem? – Kyo pergunta.

- Kyo-kun, ele não está bem. – Shigure não parecia muito bem após receber a notícia. – Não o atormente. – Shigure disse seco, passando por Kyo, deixando-o preocupado.

- Aff, tá bom, mas o que ele tem? É gripe de novo? Rato idiota, fica pegando gripe e...

- Ele está com tuberculose. – Shigure disse, cortando a fala de Kyo.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Kyo ficou sem ação. Demorou um tempo até que Kyo saísse da casa.

_Hai, eu sei q ta curtinho... eu vou fazer umas modificações neste episódio, ñ sei... /_

_Nhyaaaa reviews!_

_Kissu, Pan_


	3. Capítulo 3 Visita Boa

**Capítulo 3 – Boa Visita**

Era dia seguinte, de tarde. Shigure estava na sala, lendo um livro quando uma pessoa aparece na porta.

- Hatsuharu-kun, konbanwa. – Shigure o cumprimenta.

- Konbanwa, Shigure-san. – Hatsuharu o cumprimenta.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver Yuki... – o rosto de Hatsuharu torna-se triste. – Eu soube que ele não está muito bem.

- É verdade. – Shigure se entristeceu ao lembrar das palavras de Hatori, mas logo se recompôs. – Ele está deitado em seu quarto, pode ir.

- Arigatou.

Hatsuharu subiu as escadas e logo chegou ao quarto. Ele observou Yuki durante um momento, ele estava tão frágil. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado da cama. Yuki acorda devagar e vê Hatsuharu encarando-o.

- Haru... – Yuki pronunciou o nome de Hatsuharu com um pequeno, mas doce, sorriso.

- Yuki, como se sente? – Haru pergunta preocupado.

- Não estou muito bem, mas gostaria de não falar sobre isso.

- Hai. Eu estava com saudades de você. – Haru disse, enquanto segurava a mão de Yuki.

- Huh. – Yuki apenas riu de leve. – Haru, porque sempre que você me vê, você tem que segurar em mim?

- É que eu gosto muito de você. – Haru respondeu afastando sua mão da de Yuki. – Sumimassen.

- Lie, tudo bem. – Haru novamente segurou sua mão com um sorriso. – Eu gosto da sua companhia, você é calmo.

- Que bom que gosta da minha companhia. – Haru deu um doce sorriso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Yuki estava de olhos fechados e Haru o fitava.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você, quando soube que estava doente.

- Você sempre se preocupa comigo, eu te agradeço... muito. – Yuki abre os olhos e lhe sorri.

Haru apenas sorri e olha para a janela, em seguida.

- Você não está cansado de ficar aqui nessa cama, nesse quarto? – pergunta Haru.

- Um pouco... mas não dá para eu sair.

- Quer que eu te leve lá fora? Pra você dar uma volta. – Haru sorri, fazendo Yuki sorrir também.

- Hai.

- Espera um pouco.

Haru corre até Shigure que continuava na sala.

- Shigure-san, vou levar Yuki pra dar uma volta. – Haru diz.

- Não, Hatsuharu-kun. Ele está doente. – Shigure responde.

- Por isso mesmo, ele precisa sair daquele quarto. – Haru contesta.

- Hm... – Shigure pensa. – Claro. – ele sorri.

Haru volta correndo para o quarto de yuki.

- Vamos.

Haru põe Yuki em suas costas e sai da casa.

Eles ficam andando pela floresta e conversando.

- Sumimassen, você me carregar, Haru. – desculpa-se Yuki.

- Hu-hum. – Haru faz sinal de negativo com a cabeça. – Você está gostando do passeio?

- Hai. Eu não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto tão escuro. Domo arigatou, Haru. – Yuki agradece, fazendo Haru sorrir ainda mais.

- Eu adoro ficar com você, te ver sorrir, te ver feliz. Faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Eu sei, Haru. Mas você sabe que eu não posso oferecer o que você quer em troca.

- Eu sei... mas a sua companhia já basta pra mim. – Haru sorri doce, fazendo Yuki sorrir também.

A noite começa a cair e os dois voltam.

Yuki volta para a cama para dormir e Hatsuharu passa a noite na casa.

_Eu fiz esse capítulo todo pensando na cara do Haru-kun... eu adoro a cara dele! Gente, ele tem uma cara de vaquinha tão bonitinha! _


	4. Capítulo 4 Fatos

Capítulo 4 – Fatos

Durante a noite, Haru acorda e vai para o quarto de Yuki, esse ainda dormia profundamente. Haru se aproximou de sua cama, sentou no chão, pois a cabeça sobre os braços em cima da cama e dormiu.

Era manhã, quando Yuki acorda e toma um susto ao ver Haru dormindo ao lado de sua cama.

Yuki tenta chama-lo, mas sua voz não saia, estava se sentindo fraco.

Haru acorda e olha para Yuki, já acordado.

- Ohayou, Yuki. – Haru sorri bobo.

- H-Haru... – Yuki consegue falar com esforço, estava quase voltando a dormir.

- Yuki, você está bem?

- Ha-Hato-tori-san...

- Você quer que eu o chame? – Haru se levanta do chão, indo em direção a porta.

Yuki afirma com a cabeça e Haru corre até o telefone para ligar para Hatori.

Alguns minutos depois, Hatori chega na casa, onde era esperado por Kyo.

- Onde está Shigure? – Hatori pergunta a Kyo.

- Ele teve que ir à Editora. Haru está lá em cima com Yuki. – Kyo respondeu.

- O que houve com ele?

- Haru disse que ele está tossindo muito e que não consegue falar e se mover.

Hatori subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto de Yuki. Lá, Haru estava do lado cama de Yuki, fazendo um carinho leve em sua cabeça.

- Haru, deixe-me com Yuki. – disse Hatori.

Haru saiu, deixando Hatori examinar Yuki.

Após alguns minutos, Hatori sai.

- Eu dei um remédio a ele, agora ele está bem, está dormindo. – disse Hatori para Haru e Kyo. – Kyo, tem mais alguns remédios que ele deve tomar, depois fale a Shigure.

- Hai.

Hatori dá um papel à Kyo e vai embora.

Haru ia subir as escadas para ficar com Yuki novamente.

- Haru, fique aqui. – disse Kyo sério.

- Mas eu quero ficar com ele. – disse Haru.

- Haru, ele está doente. Deixe-o descansar.

Kyo se vira e senta à mesa da sala. Haru faz o mesmo. Os dois ficam um bom tempo em silêncio, até Haru se pronunciar.

- Yuki vai ficar bom logo... – ele olha para o teto.

- Haru, Hatori-san disse o que ele tem?

- Lie, ele só me disse que ele estava muito doente.

- Ele tem tuberculose... – Haru deixa seu rosto cair. – Mas ele vai ficar bem.

- Hai.

Enquanto Haru dormia na sala, Kyo estava deitado no telhado, olhando as nuvens, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Yuki nunca teve uma saúde muito boa, apesar de que quando ficou mais velho, melhorou. Mas, como ele foi pegar tuberculose? Pensou, pensou. Há alguns dias os dois brigaram debaixo de forte chuva durante um bom tempo. Era culpa dele, se não ficasse tentando arranjar briga com o Rato, ele não estaria assim. Mas o que mais preocupa é a doença. Não é uma doença muito fácil de lidar, ainda mais que sua saúde é frágil. Será que ele ficará bem? Ele precisa ir para um hospital, ou então...

Kyo sentiu seu coração acelerar e se senta. Não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que Yuki não poderia ficar bem.

Sentia cada vez menos sua presença, estava indo embora...? Não... Mas essa era uma forte possibilidade. Precisava falar com ele. Dizer que não queria mais brigar com ele e que não o odiava. Ele não o odiava, gostava dele.

Kyo passou o dia pensando em sua relação com Yuki e tudo sobre ele, até anoitecer.

_Nhyaaa minna, eu sei q vcs pediram capítulos maiores, mas c eu ñ botar eles assim, curtinhos, vai ficar estranha a história... Então, p/ alegria de vcs, eu vou publicar 2 caps por vez e ñ 1 só_

_Mas isso só no meio da semana... pq o resto da fanfic está em outro PC e eu tenho q consertá-lo ainda... daí eu posto o 5 e o 6 talvez... sumimassen --"_


	5. Capítulo 5 revelações

Capítulo 5 – Revelações

Em seu quarto, Kyo não conseguia dormir. Ele sai do quarto e passa pela porta do quarto de Yuki, no corredor. Hesitou um pouco, mas entrou.

Kyo se senta na cama e fita Yuki por um breve momento, até ele acordar.

- Kyo...? – Yuki pergunta com a voz fraca.

- H-hai. – Kyo responde nervoso. – Eu quero muito falar com você.

- Eu também. Pode me ajudar a levantar?

- Hai. – Kyo ajuda Yuki a se sentar.

- Arigatou. – Yuki agradece.

- Yuki... eu só queria dizer que... eu nu-nunca quis brigar com você... assim e... eu... não odeio você, como sempre disse... – Kyo diz um pouco envergonhado, sem conseguir encarar Yuki.

- Eu também não te odeio, na verdade... sempre quis que fossemos amigos. – ele sorriu triste e pega na mão de Kyo. – Posso te contar uma coisa? Não conte a ninguém.

- Claro. – Kyo se vira o rosto para fita-lo.

- Eu vou morrer. – Yuki disse quase num sussurro, de cabeça baixa.

- N-nani? – Kyo sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Eu vou morrer. – ele repetiu.

- M-mas... n-não... vo-você... – Kyo tentava buscar palavras, mas elas não vinham.

- Eu ouvi Hatori-san dizer para Shigure-san. – ele dá uma breve pausa. – Eu estou com... muito medo.

- Y-Yuki... – Kyo deixa uma lágrima escapar e abraça Yuki, fazendo-lhe um carinho na cabeça.

- Eu não quero morrer, Kyo. – Yuki começa a chorar e abraça Kyo também.

- Eu sei. Eu também não quero que você morra... também estou com medo, de te perder. Estou muito triste, porque... eu gosto muito de você.

- Mas... se o Rato morre, o gato toma seu lugar. Sabia?

- Lie.

- Então eu sei que você vai ficar feliz por isso...

- Lie! Eu não vou! – Kyo chora também. – Eu não vou me sentir feliz, sabendo que estou no seu lugar porque... porque... você... morreu... Eu quero que você fique bem.

- Kyo... Arigatou. Domo arigatou.

Os dois continuam abraçados por um tempo, até Yuki desmaiar em seus braços e Kyo o colocar na cama novamente.

Kyo sai do quarto de Yuki e vai para o seu. Deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir.

Se ele morrer, Tohru ficará tão triste. Haru ficará arrasado. Não, isso não pode acontecer! Que maneira covarde de morrer! Hatori tem que levar ele para o hospital, ele precisa de cuidados especiais, precisa de alguém o monitorando toda hora... Mas aí ele vai dizer que pode levá-lo para a Casa. Yuki não vai querer. Eu não sei qual é o problema que ele tem, mas ele não suporta ficar naquela Casa.

Kyo permaneceu pensando mais um pouco, mas realmente não conseguia dormir. Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto de Yuki; abriu a porta e viu Haru ao lado da cama de Yuki e sem querer ouviu as palavras de Haru.

- Yuki, eu te amo muito... você sabe disso. E... eu me sinto horrível por mais uma pessoa que eu amo tanto esteja doente. – Haru pega na frágil mão de Yuki e lhe faz um carinho. – Você é muito importante pra mim. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, eu não sei o que... o que eu sou capaz de fazer. – lágrimas começam a rolar do rosto de Haru.

Haru apóia a cabeça sobre seus braços em cima da cama de Yuki e logo em seguida dorme.

Kyo fecha a porta cautelosamente e volta para o seu quarto, aquela cena só o deixou pior.

_O q eu ñ daria para ver essas cenas no anime ou no mangá? Kyo-kun e Yuki-kun abraçados Fan de Yaoi... xD_


	6. Capítulo 6 Cumprimento de uma Promessa

Capítulo 6 – Cumprimento de uma Promessa

Era manhã, quando Hatori chegou à casa de Shigure. Kyo que estava no telhado, ouviu a voz de Hatori e logo desceu.

- Hatori. – Kyo o encarou sério.

- Fale. – Hatori responde também sério.

- Sobre o Yuki... ele devia ir para o hospital.

- Sim, devia. Mas você sabe o que pode acontecer lá, não é?

- ... – Kyo apenas encarou o chão.

- Além do mais, eu vim aqui para levá-lo para a Casa.

- Nani?

- Ele precisa de cuidados especiais, lá eu vou poder ajudá-lo mais.

Hatori entra na casa e Kyo apenas o segue.

Hatori entra no quarto de Yuki, que estava acordado.

- Ohayou, Yuki-kun. – Hatori o saudou.

- O-ohayou... – Yuki saudou fraco.

- Você vem para a Casa hoje. – os olhos de Yuki arregalaram e olhou para Kyo que estava na porta.

- M-mas... – Yuki queria argumentar, mas estava sem energias para isso.

Hatori o pegou no colo e saiu do quarto, passando por Kyo. Yuki só conseguiu esbarrar fraco no ombro de Kyo.

- On-negai... – Yuki murmurou para Kyo.

Kyo o olhou nos olhos, podia ver o medo nos olhos de Yuki.

- Vo-você não pode levar ele! – Kyo disse enquanto pegava no braço de Hatori.

- Não tem outra opção. – Hatori replicou.

- Se ele for pra lá, ele só vai piorar!

- Não. – Hatori soltou seu braço e deu as costas para Kyo.

- Solta ele! – Kyo empurra Hatori, que deixa Yuki cair no chão.

Kyo pega Yuki no colo, corre para o quarto e tranca.

- Kyo! – Hatori bate na porta. – Ele tem que ir!

- Não! Ninguém vai tirar ele daqui! – Kyo grita de dentro do quarto.

Haru aparece com a agitação.

- Hatori-san... o que está acontecendo? – Haru pergunta.

- Kyo se trancou com Yuki dentro do quarto, porque não quer que eu o leve para a Casa. – responde Hatori.

- Eu... também não vou deixar que o leve. – Haru disse com raiva.

- Está bem. – Hatori deu um suspiro, foi em direção à saída e parou. – Se ele não ficar bem, liguem para o meu celular, eu venho imediatamente. E a lista dos remédios e horários está em cima da mesa da sala.

Hatori sai da casa, pega seu carro e vai embora.

Haru bate na porta do quarto de Yuki.

- Ele foi embora. – diz Haru. – Pode sair.

A porta se abre e Kyo sai.

- Eu... prometi à ele. – Kyo disse passando por Haru, com a cabeça baixa.

Haru entra no quarto e vê que Yuki estava deitado na cama, então se aproxima.

- Eu e Kyo não vamos deixar ninguém te levar para a Casa, não se preocupe. – Haru disse gentil.

Yuki agradece com um fraco sorriso. Haru o cobre e sai do quarto, deixando-o descansar.

_Nossa, que capítulo curto... OO_

_Eu não escrevo a história de capítulo em capítulo e posto... eu escrevo várias coisas de uma só vez, às vezes 3, 4 capítulos. Por isso tem capítulos curtos. Tb pq eu ñ gosto de ficar prolongando capítulos forçadamente, para ñ ficarem sem coerência e sem coesão, sabe, q ñ "encha mt lingüiça". xD _


	7. Capítulo 7 Akito

_OMG! São 4 da matina! \o/ Estou com sono, está um calor do cão e eu to aki no vicio da internet... tsc tsc. Rsrsrs_

_Gomen nasai pelo atraso! Faculdade ñ deixou e nas férias eu trabalhei aí... ñ deu tempo! Mas ai vai um capítulo novo! \o/_

_Nya... tenho novidades. Para o pessoal q gosta de Ouran High School e de Furuba tb: eu vou traduzir algumas fics do inglês p/ port. Tem mt poka fic de OHS em português daí eu decidi fazer isso... e de furuba tb tem ótimas fics D_

_Enton, p/ pessoal q ñ saca inglês, eu axei uma boa_

Após a visita de Hatori à Yuki, Akito soube e foi imediatamente no dia seguinte.

Kyo estava no telhado, quando vê o carro de Hatori chegar. Hatori sai do carro e abre a porta de trás do carro, era Akito quem saía. Kyo desceu do telhado e tentou entrar na casa, mas Shigure não deixou.

- Me deixa passar! – Kyo tenta, mas o cachorro ainda o impede.

- Não, eu sei o que você vai fazer. Se você fizer isso, só deixará Akito com mais raiva e vai ser pior para você e para o Yuki. – explica Shigure.

- Maldito...

Kyo sai do local, antes de Akito falar com ele.

- Ohayou, Shigure. – cumprimenta Akito.

- Ohayou, Akito-kun. – Shigure também o cumprimenta.

Shigure sobe as escadas e vai até o quarto de Yuki, Kyo apenas o seguiu até o quarto e fica na porta. Akito chega perto da cama, onde Yuki ainda dormia profundamente.

- Yuki-kun. Meu querido Yuki... está morrendo. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Yuki, fazendo-o acordar.

- A-akito?

- Hai. – Akito sorriu, um rosto maldoso apareceu. – Você está morrendo, Yuki?

- E-eu...

Yuki não conseguia responder para Akito, estava com medo. Akito riu. E Kyo não conseguia entrar no quarto.

Akito passa a mão sobre o rosto de Yuki, fazendo Yuki gelar.

- Tem medo de mim? – Akito sorriu. – Isso é castigo. Você está desse jeito porque me desobedeceu vindo para este colégio misto. Querendo se ver livre de mim... – Akito pega nos cabelos de Yuki, puxando-os, fazendo a cabeça de Yuki subir. – Vai morrer antes de mim.

Akito deu uma risada, enquanto olhava o rosto assustado de Yuki. Não agüentando aquela situação, Kyo entra no quarto e para ao lado de Akito.

- Kyo-kun, eu não te chamei. – disse Akito, soltando os cabelos de Yuki. – Está preocupado com ele?

- Ah... – Kyo não conseguiu responder.

- Por que se preocupar? Ele não gosta de você e nem você dele. – Akito sorriu maldoso.

- Não é verdade. – Yuki disse, fazendo o sorriso desaparecer do rosto de Akito.

- Não é verdade? – Akito pergunta com a voz alterada. – COMO ASSIM!? É CLARO QUE VOCÊ O ODEIA!

- Eu... eu odeio você... – Yuki pronunciou um pouco baixo, mas o suficiente para Akito ouvir e ficar furioso.

- MALDITO! – Akito pega Yuki com brutalidade e lhe dá um tapa forte na cara, fazendo-o cair no chão e cuspir um pouco de sangue.

Yuki tenta se levantar, mas Akito o chuta. Chuta várias vezes, fazendo Yuki tossir várias vezes, deixando Akito com mais raiva.

- PARE, ISSO É IRRITANTE!

Akito ia chutar Yuki novamente, mas Kyo o impediu, segurando-o por trás.

- Não, pare você! – gritou Kyo.

- Solta! – Akito gritou, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Não!

- HATORI! HATORI! – Akito chamou.

Logo Hatori aparece no quarto. Kyo larga Akito.

- Bastardo! – Akito gritou para Kyo e em seguida se virou para yuki. – Você vai morrer! – Akito grita novamente e vai em direção a porta.

- Akito, aonde você vai? – Hatori pergunta.

- Embora. Vamos. Estou no carro te esperando, não demore!

Akito vai embora.

Hatori se aproxima de Yuki que ainda estava no chão e tossia um pouco de sangue. Hatori o pegou no colo e o deitou na cama.

- Ele não quebrou nada. – Hatori disse. – Ele só teve um ataque.

- Claro, ele bateu nele! – Kyo diz com raiva.

- Daqui a pouco ele se acalma. – Hatori diz calmo.

Hatori sai do quarto, seguido de Shigure.

Kyo fica no quarto e fica ao lado da cama de Yuki, pensando.

Como eles podem deixar aquele monstro fazer isso? Yuki está gravemente doente, de repente chega Akito e o bate! E ninguém faz nada! Hatori nem se comoveu... um ataque! Como pode ninguém ligar para o que acontece com ele? É tudo culpa daquele maldito. Bastardo... ele é um monstro mesmo! Maldito seja Akito.

- K-Kyo... – Yuki o chama, ainda tossia muito.

- Está doendo muito? – Yuki apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu vou buscar um remédio, está bem? Eu já volto.

Kyo se levanta do chão e se vira, mas Yuki o impede.

- L-lie... – Yuki diz com os olhos mareados. – Onegai.

Kyo parou e voltou. Kyo abraçou Yuki, que chorou. Ele estava tão frágil.

Ele deve estar com medo de Akito voltar... Ele ficou doente e isso atingiu não só seu físico, como também seu emocional. Ele está tão carente... eu sinto muita pena...

- Está tudo bem agora, ele não vai voltar. – Kyo disse carinhoso, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Yuki. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Uma cena desse capítulo foi baseada em uma do mangá que quando eu vi e li fiquei pra morrer! Eu odeio Akito, com certeza... --_

_Nhyaaaa eu acho q o Kyo-kun tem sim seus momentos doces, non é? Ele já demonstrou alguns momentos de doçura, em especial com a Tohru-chan, claro_


	8. Capítulo 8 Neesan

_Tem dois capítulos novos! Hohohoho_

No dia após a visita de Akito, Ayame soube através de Shigure que Yuki estava doente. – Essa era uma ótima oportunidade para se aproximar de seu irmão mais novo.

Logo de manhã Ayame foi para a casa de Shigure.

- Ohayou, Gure-san! – Aya saúda Shigure alegre como sempre. – Como está o meu querido irmãozinho, Yuki?

- Bem... – Shigure diminui seu sorriso. – Escute Aya. Yuki não está bem mesmo, não é como das outras vezes. Ele não consegue nem se levantar. Ele está muito sensível, por isso não fale muito alto com ele... essas foram as palavras de Hatori. – Shigure enfatizou a frase final, para que Aya pudesse realmente obedecer ao que ele havia dito.

- Hai. – Aya responde baixo.

Aya sobe as escadas e pára diante da porta do quarto de Yuki.

Respirou fundo e entrou.

Yuki estava deitado na cama, estava com a aparência tão pálida e frágil.

Aya se senta na cama de Yuki e passa a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto. Yuki acorda, olha Aya com os olhos entreabertos.

- Ohayou, Yuki-kun. – Aya saúda doce, fazendo Yuki estranhar.

- Ohayou... – Yuki também saúda o irmão.

- Como se sente?

- Hatori-san quem sabe. – Yuki respondeu com o rosto triste.

- Desculpe-me não ter vindo antes. Eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem. – Yuki responde seco.

- Eu vou cuidar de você! Pelo menos hoje, que é domingo.

- Não precisa.

- Eu sei que você me acha chato e estranho, mas eu amo você. E eu juro que não vou falar alto, te encher com minhas histórias. Eu vou ficar quietinho e também.

- Lie. – diz Yuki, interrompendo a incessante faladeira de Aya. – Eu não quero que você mude por... minha causa. Mas falar mais baixo e menos seria bom. – Yuki riu suavemente.

- Ha ha ha! Então vamos dar uma volta? Pegar um solzinho, ar fresco. Só eu e você, que tal? – Aya pergunta animado.

- Hai. – Yuki sorriu.

Era uma cena muito rara, ver Yuki sorrir para o irmão e concordar em os dois fazerem algo juntos.

Aya pega Yuki e o põe nas costas. Eles descem as escadas e param em frente à Shigure.

- Gure-san, eu e meu amado irmãozinho vamos dar uma voltinha! – Aya disse animado.

- Hai. – Shigure sorriu ao observar os irmãos.

Yuki estava com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade. Pela primeira vez os dois estavam juntos, mas era diferente, estavam felizes por isso.

Aya deu uma caminhada com Yuki pela floresta que ficava perto da casa de Shigure. Os dois chegaram até uma clareira, Aya sentou Yuki e o encostou numa árvore, debaixo da sombra; e ele se sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Yuki-kun, não é bom aqui? – Aya pergunta, enquanto observava o céu azul.

- Hai. – Yuki responde suave. – Eu estou... muito feliz por... você estar aqui. – disse dando um doce sorriso, embora um pouco envergonhado.

- Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por ouvir isso.

Os dois ficaram ali cerca de quinze minutos e voltaram para casa.

Era hora do almoço, quando os dois chegaram, sorrindo, na casa.

Aya passou o dia todo com Yuki.

Yuki até o deixou dormir com ele.

Era a primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, que Yuki sentia o amor de seu irmão e se deixou levar por esse bom sentimento, pensando no bom dia que teve, até adormecer.

_Eu tinha que pôr o Aya-kun nessa fic, claro! \o/ Pena que eu não posso passar aquela risada dele p/ a fic... xD_


	9. Capítulo 9 Desculpas

_Tem q aproveitar q estou de férias e sair publicando tds os capítulos acumulados q tinha aki dessa fic... rsrsrsrsrs_

_Arigatou gozaimasu pelos reviews_

_Gizele: A verdade é q nem eu sei Oo_

_Neko Lolita: Gostei da idéia... hohohoho E obrigada pelo elogio_

* * *

Era segunda-feira e Aya tinha que ir embora, para cuidar da loja. Antes de ir, passou no quarto de Yuki pela última vez; chegou perto da cama e deu um beijo na testa do irmão mais novo.

Não havia ninguém em casa, e ele não podia deixar Yuki sozinho; então, antes de sair, Aya liga para Hatori e o convence vir e ficar um pouco com Yuki.

Alguns minutos após a ligação, Hatori chega e Aya vai embora.

Assim que Aya se foi, Hatori foi para o quarto de Yuki e aproveitou para examiná-lo e ver como estava o progresso de sua doença. Nada de novo. Depois do exame, Hatori se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à cama de Yuki. Lembranças invadiam sua mente, lembranças de Yuki ainda pequeno e de como vivia doente e de como era abusado por Akito.

Hatori pôs sua mão sobre a de Yuki, gostava dele.

Ele é um bom garoto, muito inteligente; e sofreu muito quando era garoto. Quando apaguei a memória de seus amigos, ele chorou tanto, implorou para que eu não fizesse aquilo. Mas eram ordens de Akito. Akito, sempre quis saber por que era tão cruel com Yuki. Não posso negar que era eu mesmo que, às vezes, o levava até Akito. Tudo por Akito. Tranquei-o em um quarto para que não tivesse contato com outras pessoas e piorasse sua saúde. Fiz isso pelo seu bem. Será? Agora, pensando melhor em tudo isso, percebo que eu também fui cruel com ele. E eu ainda não consigo parar de escutar o seu choro de medo. Como fui covarde e como ainda sou; não fazendo nada e me calando.

Yuki acorda e vê alguém segurando sua mão.

- Hatori? – Yuki pergunta sonolento.

- Hai. – Hatori se desliga um pouco de seus pensamentos. – Aya já foi embora, ele foi trabalhar e como não tem ninguém em casa, eu vim aqui ficar com você.

Yuki não falou mais nada. Virou um pouco o rosto para o lado e respirou melancólico.

- Hatori-san... eu ouvi você dizer para Shigure que eu vou morrer, é verdade? – Yuki perguntou de forma tão direta, que até assustou Hatori.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mentira. – Yuki responde ríspido.

- É verdade que... você pode morrer. Eu não posso te levar para o hospital e nem para Casa.

- Eu não queria morrer ainda... – Yuki diz com os olhos um pouco mareados.

- Eu queria muito te ajudar. Mas você tem medo de Akito, não é?

- Se você sabe a resposta, não precisa perguntar.

Desde que Yuki saiu da Casa, Hatori esteve pensando.

Será que ele me odeia? Ou será que sempre me odiou? Também pudera, fui eu quem apagou a memória de seus amigos. Nunca o defendi de Akito. Podia ouvir seus gritos e choros vindos do quarto que Akito o trancava. Remorso. É a pessoa pela qual mais sinto remorso. Uma criança me pediu ajuda e eu não fiz nada. Covarde. Sou um grande idiota e covarde. Eu critico Aya, mas vou fazer o mesmo; tentando me aproximar de Yuki depois de tanto tempo.

Quando Hatori percebeu, ouviu Yuki chorando debaixo das cobertas.

Como sou egoísta! Só penso em mim mesmo...

Hatori descobriu um pouco Yuki e viu que esse realmente estava chorando e limpou um pouco as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Yuki, domo sumimassen. – Hatori disse suave, fazendo Yuki o olhar. – Eu sou um covarde que nunca conseguiu defender as pessoas que ama. Sou um covarde e um egoísta. Sumimassen.

Hatori é surpreendido por um abraço vindo de Yuki.

- Arigatou. – Yuki agradece, sorrindo e ainda chorando um pouco.

Hatori apenas sorriu, retribuindo o abraço com carinho.

* * *

_Eu sempre achei que o Ha-san não era má pessoa e que ele se sentia culpado por ter apagado a memória dos amigos dele e talz. Eu adoro o Ha-san. Porque além de lindo, a história dele é triste TT_

_Ele também é lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom..._

_Bom, como diria Manabe: A beleza é uma herança da família Sohma! D_

_Agora q eu reparei q o apaga alguns caracteres ¬¬ Q droga... ter q consertar, ne/verg_


End file.
